


love is a dark spectrum

by suhoya



Series: the dark side of the moon [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, big pile of ridic fluff maybe probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima embraces his darkness at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a dark spectrum

 

 

Tsukishima doesn’t know how it’s come to this, but in a very short amount of time, he’s far too deep in love with Kuroo.

 

It started with late night movies, shared meals, voice recordings, stolen kisses, sleepy kisses, narrated scenes, guiding hands, more voice recordings, forgotten jackets, forgotten umbrellas, Kuroo crashing into Tsukishima’s couch, Tsukishima crashing into Kuroo’s, braille readings, braille teachings, passionate kisses, holding hands in the cold, and winters feeling too warm.

 

The sensation grows day by day, every morning and every night, when he wakes up and the first thing that comes to mind is Kuroo, the only thing that shows up in the shadows, shadows of memories flowing in his head at diverse intensity.

 

When Tsukishima thinks of Kuroo, he thinks of his voice whispering in his ear about the things he cannot see. He thinks of his scent, which he inhales as vital oxygen for his lungs. He thinks of his hands, caressing his skin in the most piercing way. He thinks of his lips, pressed against his own, of the kisses that make him close his eyes and forget that the rest of the world has any colours.

 

At the end of it all, Tsukishima’s got Kuroo tangled around every single curve of his body.

 

 

When he wakes up in the middle of his mundane darkness, the first thing he does is groping at his sides. He’s never done it before until Kuroo’s come into his life, sharing bed and dreams with him.

With his hand firm but cautious, he fumbles around sluggishly, and his body relaxes when his hand comes in contact with Kuroo’s warm skin. His palm meets one of his sides, and Tsukishima notices, as expected, that Kuroo is sleeping facing down, and so his hand confirms when it slides all upwards, until he gets to his broad shoulders blades. He’s got his back arched and his head between the pillows.

Tsukishima moves as closer as he can, his hand unyielding. It amazes him how warm Kuroo’s body is. It’s like a living heater.

 

(Tsukishima’s cold like the moon.)

 

He doesn’t want to wake him up, it may be late, and judging from the imperceptible breathing, he’s immersed in a deep sleep. However, Tsukishima wants to hear him.

He strokes his nape softly, feels his short hairs and then goes up until he buries his hand in his thick, silky scalp. He picks strands of hair, twirls them between his fingers, they graze the back of his hand, leave kind tickles.

 

(Tsukishima is only clingy when nobody else can see him.)

 

Kuroo whines quietly from the subconscious, and half a smile takes shape on Tsukishima’s face, as those funny noises remind him of a cat. Tsukishima draws away his hand.

“Mmh--,” Kuroo groans, hoarse. He shifts slightly on the mattress, “ _Tsukki_? No sleep?”

“Mmh-mh,” he confirms.

“C’m’here,” Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima and brings him closer, tugged against his chest. “Mh- why you wearing—“

Kuroo’s hands were sliding up and down Tsukishima’s back, and the rubbing against cloth was leaving a warm sensation on his skin.

“I was cold,” Tsukishima murmurs, knowing the past tense was not completely faithful.

“Nonsense…” Kuroo sinks his face on Tsukishima’s neck and places wet kisses. “You’re always hot to me.”

Tsukishima flinches a bit, but doesn’t pull away. “Oh, shut up.”

“Hey, you woke me up, now face the consequences…” Kuroo gets even closer, no more space left between them. Tsukishima’s arms, secretly, had found their way to Kuroo’s back and were now not- _so-secretly_ glued to him. Hopelessly, Kuroo notices. “Are you actually cuddling me?”

He was, much to Tsukishima’s determination of masquerading evidence.

He remains silent.

Kuroo bumps their noses together, playful. “Aren’t you cute, pretending.”

 

_Stop reading my mind._

( _Kiss me_.)

 

“Well aren’t you conceited.”

Kuroo lets out a sly giggle. “I’m not going anywhere so you don’t have to hold me so tightly.”

 

( _Even if you were I wouldn’t let you._ )

 

“You never shut up, do you?” Tsukishima snaps.

“I’m waiting for you to shut me up. You’re the key for that.”

Lower and huskier voice, Kuroo always knows how to push Tsukishima’s buttons. He hesitates for a few seconds, but it’s useless because Kuroo’s mouth is the only trap he throws himself into with no regrets.

 

( _Locked up in my mind, heart, soul._ )

 

Tsukishima drags his hand from Kuroo’s back, slowly, caressing around his shoulder, tracing the outline of his curve, following every centimeter he knows perfectly, until meeting his neck, thumb upon his Adam’s apple. He feels it rising as Kuroo swallows.

His mouth is faintly open when their lips touch, and Tsukishima goes for the lower lip and bites, earning an indulgent whimper from Kuroo that pulls the trigger.

“Boy, _now_ we’re talking,” hears him mutter with a pleased tone.

“ _No talking_ ,” Tsukishima corrects against his mouth, trying to kiss him again.

Kuroo’s amusement vibrates in his throat, travels to Tsukishima’s hand.

“Yes, sir,” he manages to say before Tsukishima covers his mouth with his lips.

It’s Tsukishima who leads the kiss and Kuroo who allows, focusing his attention to his palms on Tsukishima’s back, running up and down beneath his T-shirt, warming him up. Tsukishima starts to feel the burn spreading through his body, his skin physically responding to Kuroo’s touch as incendiary.

Kuroo follows his mouth eagerly, no more bites but filling angles, pushing and pulling away. Tsukishima tastes every corner of his mouth, his tongue searches for Kuroo’s, and their lips don’t leave each other for more than half a second. Kuroo’s changed the path of his hands, he’s no longer stroking his back but caressing his chest, mapping out sinuous lines that feels as piercing through Tsukishima’s skin.

He starts to lack air to breathe, starts to see spirals and shapes in his head that blur his four senses. There’s something twisting inside him, deeper and longer lasting than what seems a sexual desire.

 

(Kuroo’s invisible strings tighten harder all around.)

 

“I want to do it,” Tsukishima blurts out under his jaw.

“Patience is virtue,” Kuroo murmurs teasingly, but Tsukishima stops sucking on his neck and hunches back.

He sighs, voice faltering, “No, _Kuroo_.” He wants to make it clear once and for all. He pushes Kuroo alongside the mattress and crawls on top on him. His hands come to rest on Kuroo’s chest, firmly - they feel him inhale, exhale, every muscle tensed. Tsukishima breathes in, too. “I mean _I_ want to do it.”

 

_I want you._

( _I want you more than ever._ )

 

Not only he hears his own heartbeat blasting in his ears, but also Kuroo’s, travelling through his touch.

Kuroo’s response comes with his arms around Tsukishima, each palm going up flat against his back, raising his T-shirt along, Tsukishima’s bare skin feeling the cold air of the room on the patches of skin Kuroo wasn’t touching.

Almost clawing at the center of his back, Kuroo squeezes them closer, cranes his neck forward and whispers to Tsukishima’s ear, “ _Still waiting_.”

 

(Tsukishima could swear he saw him grinning.)

 

 

His T-shirt flies somewhere, their underwear disappear in a minute thanks to their hurried hands, and Kuroo ends up acknowledging that the serene waiting has been all a façade.

They’re both sitting on the bed when he takes the first turn and starts stroking Tsukishima with an urgent hand, his other arm folded around his neck and his mouth kissing love bites.

Tsukishima is not surprised to check Kuroo’s already aroused too and it doesn’t take long for him either to grow harder. Tsukishima gives in to the coiling pleasure of Kuroo’s hand that he doesn’t realize he’s speeding up the pace of his own.

“H-Hey, not so fast—“ Kuroo grunts, clutching his hand onto Tsukishima’s, making him stop.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima pants, and leans back from Kuroo, catching his breath. “I thought I could make you come more than once.”

As intentioned, that fires up Kuroo. He cackles enthusiastically, “Wow, the generosity.”

 

 

Tsukishima doesn’t object when Kuroo lies on the bed facing down, because he’s got Kuroo’s bare back for his hands to wander around. He trails his palms up and down, across Kuroo’s arched arms and bent muscles, feels him hot and ready below, makes him shudder slightly with his skilled fingers, hears him inhaling deeply.

 

He begins with a slow cadence, feeling every inch of his body start to merge with Kuroo’s, moving at the same rhythm. Kuroo, straddled on his knees, responds sensitively to Tsukishima’s touch when he traces graceful lines all over his back and shoulders, placing soft kisses on his heated skin. Tsukishima senses him squirming underneath when his lips mark him at the same time he thrusts forward.

Tsukishima moans at the indescribable sensation, tingles that travel all down his spine in a way it’s all new to him. Kuroo’s knees buckle and he drops, Tsukishima falls with him, hands on his waist, and leans back a little, heat clouding his thoughts.

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima pants, calling out after hearing nothing from him, “are you okay,”

“ _Hm_ … mhmmmmm,” It’s an approving hum drowned on the pillows. “Keep going…”

 

_He’s going to suffocate one day._

( _ ~~and drag me with him~~_ )

 

Tsukishima doesn’t continue and crawls back, slowly.

Kuroo jolts instantly.

“Why— it was good—“ he mumbles, voice hoarse.

“Turn around, please.”

 

 _~~I want to see you~~ _ ~~~~

(is what he should say but doesn’t.)

 

He hears Kuroo gradually rolling on the mattress, the sound of his legs smoothing out the sheets, finding the correct position beneath Tsukishima, bending his knees again. Tsukishima puts his palms on them for support, but Kuroo grasps them by the wrist and gently pulls him forward, placing them on his cheeks. Tsukishima gives in to the touch– there’s sweat on his forehead, and his bangs are drenched and sticky on the left side. He brushes them away.

“Somebody wanted to see me,” Kuroo guesses, voice almost inaudible.

Tsukishima strokes his eyebrows, the line of his cheekbones, his jaw, his lips.

 

(He knows every millimeter of this face.)

 

“Yeah,” he answers.

 

(His thoughts vanish as soon as they kiss.)

 

Overcoming the shadows surrounding Kuroo, Tsukishima clutches onto him tightly, desperately, and Kuroo groans every time he pushes forward, their bodies pounding and their hearts racing.

Kuroo’s leaving steamy blows of air on his neck as he copes with the pleasure. Tsukishima feels numb in the head, a rush of blood pressure mixed with Kuroo’s scent.

“I’ve never—felt this before,” he confesses between gasps.

“Hah—“ Kuroo drops a breathy, panted laugh, his fingers clasping on his shoulders, “glad—you’re enjoying too…”

“No—,“ Tsukishima quickly remarks, and moans, and his throat searches deep down, somewhere, to come up with enough words to express at least half of what he meant. “ _Kuroo_. It’s for everything—all of it...”

He grabs Kuroo’s right hand and lowers it towards his chest. Flattened, Kuroo’s palm is burning against his skin.

 

_(His heart ignites.)_

“Don’t you understand,” Tsukishima pants, having trouble to utter the words. “It’s all yours now.”

 

_my heart is screaming at you_

_the secret we’ve been sharing_

 

“God, _Tsukki_ ,” Kuroo moans too, and with guiding hands, he cups Tsukishima’s face, bringing it closer to his. Their faces and noses and mouths bump into each other’s, their hectic breaths taking a last sprint. “ _You_ don’t understand— how much I feel for you,”

 

_I do_

_I do_

_I do_

 

His nails are sharp, his fingers are piercing. They’re marking his skin with answers.

 

( _His heart is bleeding but it doesn’t hurt._ )

 

If Kuroo wants his heart, Tsukishima’s willing to give it away.

 

 

_I love you_

_I love you_

 

 

Tsukishima’s thoughts are Kuroo’s words. They entwine in a single voice.

 

It’s a never-ending echo of love and promises.

 

 

·

 

·

 

·

 

 

 

 

 

When his head is no longer buzzing, Tsukishima feels with his head in the clouds, or clouds inside his head.

 

(There are flickering shadows everywhere, and it isn’t cold anymore.)

 

He realizes it’s Kuroo nuzzling his face on his head, and his fingers playing with his hair.

 

With a quiet voice, he asks, “Is there a moon out tonight?”

Kuroo cocks his head, stretches up a little and then lies down again.

“Yeah, it’s a crescent.”

Tsukishima’s glad Kuroo resumes fondling his hair.

He loses himself to the peaceful touch, his mind unfolding to old memories he’d almost forgotten.

“My father once told me… he named me Kei because he wanted me to glow.”

“Like a firefly?”

“Like a firefly,” he echoes.

“That’s so cheesy, really.”

Tsukishima punches him on the shoulder.

Kuroo snorts as he tries to caress his face.

“But it’s a beautiful name, just like you.”

Tsukishima sighs instead.

“Now _that’s_ cheesy.”

Kuroo twists a lock of hair, childishly, “But you won’t let me call you Kei…”

“Only my family calls me Kei.”

“So I’ll never be family,”

“You already are,” Tsukishima points out straightaway. “Well, a different kind of family.”

“Oh, _right_ ,” Kuroo grumbles, skeptical.

Tsukishima sighs again, hopelessly. “It’s because I chose you, instead.”

“See, that’s how I like it,” Kuroo murmurs with pure glee, and smooches Tsukishima against his attempts to hide his face.

 

 

(Tsukishima only smiles the widest when nobody else can see him.)

 

 

 

As long as it’s pitch black, as long as it’s with Kuroo.

 

 

 

(In the dark, the moon always rises.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this too corny… or too sappy…… i need to know  
> this was an excuse to write top tsukki & bottom kuroo drowned in feelings because priorities……
> 
> next part is going to be their first meeting (oh my god finally?). i had started writing it before this one actually, but haven’t finished yet so, postponed to be part 4. expect more fluff (when will it end) & awkward kuroo in the near future~
> 
> and thanks A LOT to everyone who left such nice comments on this series, that’s the whole reason i managed to sit my ass and write more of this au. i’m very grateful for the kind feedback, i hope you enjoy the following part(s) just as much <3 thank you for reading.


End file.
